Slide fasteners are recently used for garments having strechability (hereinafter, referred to as stretchable garments) such as sportswear or swimming suit, as well as general garments such as fashion garments or underwear. The slide fastener for use in the stretchable garments is required to have the strechability, like the stretchable garment.
As a slide fastener having the strechability in the related art, there is known a slide fastener in which coil-shaped fastener element rows are sewn along tape-side edge portions of fastener tapes having the strechability (e.g., see Patent Document 1).